I'll Be Seeing You
by HeyAndi
Summary: It's 1942 and war was now being felt by every citizen in every town in America. Though at the start Jason wasn't old enough to be drafted, when he and Cheryl's 18th birthday began to approach, and the conclusion of war was no where in sight, Cheryl understood their impending reality. Jason would soon receive his letter and would then be called to fight for his country. Enter Toni
1. Chapter 1

_November 17, 1942_

 _ **My Dearest Cheryl,**_

 _ **The reason why I haven't written is because I don't have much to say and if we're being honest I am a little lazy. I hope you have a good time over the holidays and I hope you eat up at mom's house for Christmas so that mom might be happier.**_

 _ **Your loving brother always,**_

 _ **Jason**_

It was a cool November evening in Mobile, Alabama as Cheryl read over the most recent letter from her twin brother for the third time. She missed him so deeply it was often too difficult to bare. She sought comfort in his words and found herself waiting with bated breath until the next letter would arrive. She ached to hear his voice again, to _see_ him again but for now the letters will make due. So long as he was safe, so long as he was alive.

War was now being felt by every citizen in every town in America. Though at the start Jason wasn't old enough to be drafted, when he and Cheryl's 18th birthday began to approach, and the conclusion of war was no where in sight, Cheryl understood their impending reality. Jason would soon receive his letter and would then be called to fight for his country.

Everywhere, the war was tearing American families apart. There was no escaping it, and Cheryl thought herself silly in thinking that some way, somehow, they could've avoided it. So, she knew to begin to prepare herself. She had not however prepared for what would happen next. Jason Blossom's voluntary enlistment.

She squeezed her eyes shut to try and keep the memory from buzzing through her brain for the millionth time since he left some months ago.

 _January 4, 1941_

 _Cheryl's attention was pulled from the book she was reading in her room with the hurried, muffled voice's coming from downstairs and the loud rattle of what she could only guess to be glass._

" _I won't hear of it, you're not 18 yet. You're still my child." Penelope Blossom slammed the china cabinet door shut._

 _Cheryl shut her book and made her way to the bannister at the top of the stairs._

" _He his becoming a man Penelope, it's only natural that he should want to protect his country. That he should want to protect his family even." Clifford Blossom spoke, voice laced with pride. "He'll be 18 in a matter of months, regardless, they will call for him. Better for him to go on his own accord."_

" _But they haven't called him yet" Penelope sneered "anything could happen in three months; the war could end." She attempted to reason._

" _And I would have to live with myself knowing that I did nothing to aid that outcome." Jason's voice chimed in._

 _Cheryl could feel her blood run cold. How come Jason hadn't expressed his plans for early enlistment with her, they told each other everything. The sting of betrayal set it course through Cheryl and she could feel hot tears prick the corners of her eyes._

" _We need to sign the papers if this is something he feels he must do Penelope." Clifford stated, "I will not have our son resenting us when the outcome will be the same regardless."_

 _Cheryl wanted to run downstairs and side with her mother. She wanted to run downstairs and slap both Blossom men for attempting to turn her world upside down but alas she could not make herself move. It was as if her feet were caught up in a vat of molasses._

 _Few more words were exchanged between the trio downstairs. Just the sounds of papers shuffling and the distinct sound of her mother's soft sobs growing nearer until the door at the foot of the stairs was slammed. The sobs were then muffled but still very much so present._

" _She'll come around." Clifford spoke "I'm proud of ya son. Real proud. You go over there and give them Japs hell and then come back to us."_

" _I'm a Marine now thanks to you pop, I hope I'll make you proud." Cheryl couldn't grasp why, but Jason's voice sounded rougher, harsher. Perhaps more like a man. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a creak at the bottom of the stairs and her brown eyes darted to find Jason's identical ones staring back at hers a few steps down._

" _Cher Bear" Jason beamed up at her and she broke. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and that's all it took to have him darting up the staircase toward her._

" _Please don't be sad." Jason begged reaching for her forearm, but she pulled away at his touch. "I'm doin' this to keep y'all safe. Please understand that."_

" _To keep us safe?" Cheryl cried "The war is over there!"_

" _For now," Jason reached for his sister but came up empty once more. "My job is to make sure it stays over there and ends there."_

 _Cheryl turned her back toward her brother and crossed her arms over her chest._

" _I'm not sure how I'll ever forgive you for this." Cheryl wept as she stepped into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, not giving Jason another chance to speak._

 _The next morning Cheryl woke to the smell of bacon. She sat up and instantly felt her stomach call for food. With all the excitement yesterday, both Blossom women turned in late afternoon, completely skipping dinner. She did not want to face Jason or her father, but she knew she'd have to show her face eventually. Jason was going to war. There was nothing to be done to change that outcome and she couldn't have him leaving with them on bad terms. Cheryl sucked in a heavy breath and swung her legs over her bedside. She pressed her feet to the cool floor, instantly waking her. She made her way her wardrobe to dress before making her way down for breakfast._

 _When she entered the kitchen, her father looked up from his newspaper with a tired grin. No doubt he was up all night consoling her mother._

" _Hi baby" He hummed "where've ya stranger?" He inquired._

 _Cheryl forced a smiled and sat at her usual table setting._

" _I fell asleep reading last night daddy. Did I miss much?" She played ignorant, glancing up to see Jason giving her a knowing look._

" _I'm afraid you have sweetie." Clifford folded his newspaper and sat it down next to his plate loaded with bacon and eggs. "I'm proud to say that as of yesterday, your dear brother here is officially a Marine." His smirk grew into a prideful grin that stretched to the corners of his eyes._

 _Cheryl's dramatic look of shock make Jason snort forcing her to kick his shin under the table. He hushed instantly with an 'oomf'._

" _The Marines?" She acted. "So soon?"_

" _There's no better time." Jason played along._

" _Well good. Get yourself over there and end that war." She smiled._

 _Cheryl then noticed her mother for the first time that morning hovering over the stove. Her eyes were then caught by the sight in front of her. The kitchen counters with chock full of plates loaded with sausages, bacon, pancakes, eggs, any breakfast food you could think of covered every square inch of that surface._

" _You know how your mother likes to cook when she worried." Her father leaned over and spoke in a hushed tone._

" _Looks like she's worried enough for all of us." Cheryl croaked. It was then that Cheryl vowed put on a brave face. Not just for Jason now but for her mother as well and she would keep that brave face until her brother returned to them._

"Excuse me" A voice interrupted her unpleasant memory. Cheryl's vision came to and she remembered that she was still sitting on the bench outside of the postal office in town. She looked up to see a colored girl looking back down at her. "Can you point me in the direction of the hardware store?" The girl asked.

Cheryl found herself in a very odd situation. Much to her dismay she was at a loss for words.

The girl staring down at her gave her a strange look. _Perhaps she's a mute._ The girl thought before shrugging her shoulders and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Cheryl croaked internally berating herself for coming off so foolish. The girl turned back to her as Cheryl stood. "I didn't mean to come of rude just then, I'm afraid I was away with my thoughts."

The girl smirked and looked to be sizing Cheryl up.

"No problem at all- "She paused to give Cheryl a chance to introduce herself.

"Oh! Sorry, yes, my name is Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom."

"Okay Cheryl, can you help me out? My mother and I just moved to this part of Alabama to find work. My uncle said they were lookin' for help at the local hardware store. Can you point me in that direction?"

Cheryl smiled kindly and turned on her heel.

"Follow me" she turned on her southern hospitality.

She walked a few blocks down with the girl in closely behind, they passed the Sears and came up to the store front of their destination on the corner.

Across the storefront window read " **Blossom's Hardware** ".

The girl read the writing and turned to Cheryl with the smirk she'd given her a few minutes earlier.

"Family business?" She inquired cheekily.

"Yes, ma'am indeed." Cheryl smiled.

"Well I'd better get in there and apply for the open position before someone else snags it." The girl turned toward the door.

"Wait!" Cheryl found herself stopping the girl once more. "I didn't catch your name" She pointed out.

"Antoinette Topaz," She looked back. "But everyone calls me Toni."

Without another word she turned back toward the door and walked into the shop. Cheryl heard the signature jingle of the door bell and turned to start making her way back home in time for dinner.

Xx

It was just getting dark outside when Cheryl heard her father walking in the door. Her mother was just finishing up the potatoes and Cheryl was working on the last table setting when he walked into the kitchen. He smiled when they both looked up at him.

"There's my two favorite southern bells." He grinned, walking over to his wife excitedly and kissing her warmly on the cheek. A barely there smile was there and gone, if you'd blinked you might've missed it. But it happened, and it's more than both Cheryl and her father had seen in months. It made Cheryl smile in kind.

Clifford walked out of the kitchen to take off his hat and jacket before coming back in and seating himself at the table. With that Penelope placed a plate of roast, carrots and potatoes at the three occupied settings. The fourth, vacant setting always a constant reminder that family dinner was not quite complete.

Penelope looked at it with much sorrow as she always did before clearing her throat and joining her husband and daughter at the table.

They ate in silence for a minute before Cheryl spoke up.

"A letter from JJ came in the post today. I picked it up this afternoon." She covered her mouth as she spoke, hiding the food that she was still chewing.

Penelope sighed and continued to pick at her meal.

"What did he have to say?" Clifford sounded genuinely enthused.

"Still nothing to report on his end." Cheryl shrugged. "Says he apologizes for the lack of letters, he admits he's been quite lazy."

This made Clifford chuckle.

"Did he seem in good spirits?" Her father asked.

"He did." Cheryl smiled.

"Well good, this will be tough for him I'm sure." Clifford wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin on his lap. "It will be the first time he's away for Christmas. I always figured it would be on college terms."

All Cheryl could do was nod and agree. She felt sadness in that moment and desperately searched for a change of subject.

"So, daddy, did you find someone to fill the position at the shop?" She asked.

"I have not." He said admittedly, going back to his dinner.

Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Are you no longer looking then?" She pressed further.

"I am," He shrugged "It's just nobody has inquired on the position."

She looked back at him confused and Clifford caught her face.

"Do you know something that I don't?" He questioned.

"It's just," She paused for a second. Maybe Toni decided against the job and never got to asking her father about the position.

"It's just what?" He asked.

"There was a girl, her name is Toni." She said it almost like a question. "It seemed as though she was incredibly interested in the position. I pointed her in the direction of the shop."

"Oh yes," Clifford shook his head, stuffing a potato into his mouth. "she did stop in."

"And?" Cheryl looked at him confused.

"And she wasn't suitable for the position." Clifford confessed.

"She's willing and able," Cheryl pointed out. "How is she not suitable for the position? Because she's a woman?"

"Don't be silly baby girl. I'm well aware that all the able men are fightin' the war." He reached across the table and placed his hand on her forearm.

"Then what's the issue?" She felt her tone getting defensive and she couldn't quite figure out why.

"She's a colored Cheryl." Clifford sighed, as if pressed that she made him say it.

She looked back at him stunned.

"Look," He began to explain "times have changed, but they haven't changed that much."

"You can't be serious daddy, we're not those people." She felt slightly sickened.

"You're right, we're not. But don't you ever go ignorant and forget that we're in the south. My customers would be outraged to have her serving them." He tried to reason.

"Well you have a lot of closed minded customer then." She sat back in her chair, appetite gone. Looking up she saw her mother, staring down at her plate, disengaged. She knew then she was in this fight alone.

"That may be." He admitted." But I'm afraid my mind is made up on the matter."

Cheryl cleared her throat and excused herself from the table. She felt embarrassed in that moment. Of what she couldn't be sure. Of her country? Of her town? Of her family? Hell, maybe even of herself and her white skin. She did however know one thing for sure, Toni Topaz had been wronged. She deserved a chance, and if Cheryl had anything to say about, she'd get one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I spent Memorial day working on this chapter, a small way to pay tribute to our fallen heroes, shedding light on the sacrifices made for our freedom. We are forever in debt to those who serve(d) in our military and their families whom also serve(d) and make the hardest sacrifices. Their loved ones.**

Now how about a little Choni interaction? :)

* * *

 ** _November 30, 1942_**

 ** _My Dear Brother JJ,_**

 ** _This last week has been a particularly trying time for me. I find myself missing you as if you've just left all over. I assume this stress comes with the Holiday's just around the corner. I hope you know that your letters, though vague and few and far between bring me great comfort. I saw mama smile last night for the first time since you left. It wasn't much but I promise, she's healing. I'm afraid the only way to truly mend her heart would be to have you home and safe. Until then and as always, stay alive JJ._**

 ** _Your Sister,_**

 ** _Cher Bear_**

Cheryl read over her letter once before folding it neatly into thirds and stuffing it into the awaiting envelope. She had a few errands to run today and wanted to make sure her letter made the post before she got caught up in her list of to-dos'. She stood and rubbed out the fresh wrinkles on her powder blue dress. Grabbing her brown leather bag, she was downstairs and out the front door in a matter of seconds.

It felt warmer than usual for this time of year today, no doubt the reason for the dense humidity. There was a slight fog hovering over the dew-covered grass and Cheryl thought about Jason, and what weather he might be experiencing at that exact moment. Cheryl knew it was silly to think such things, but she would take any excuse to relate to her brother that she could.

Lost in her thoughts she arrived at the post office in good time, walking up just as Fred Andrews, the postmaster was unlocking the doors.

"Mornin' young lady!" Mr. Andrews flashed a tired smile, holding the door open for his first customer of the day.

"Good mornin' . I'm just here to drop off this letter." Cheryl reached in her brown leather bag and pulled out the white envelope.

"For Jason?" Mr. Andrews walked around the counter and pulled out a tin lock box, undoing the lock and revealing his stock of postage stamps.

"Yes sir," Cheryl eyed the lock box "still having issues with the petty thief?" She wondered aloud.

Fred sighed and nodded, pulling a single stamp out of the tin box and locking it up tight before placing it back under the counter.

"Of all things, stamps." He shook his head. "When a war is on, you'll find the oddest things raising in value."

"Letters are very important Mr. Andrews." Cheryl pulled her change purse from her brown bag and slid a few coins across the counter to Mr. Andrews. "Keeps the soldiers morale up, gives them a reminder of what they're fighting for."

"Don't I know it," Fred looked down at the counter solemnly, no doubt thinking of his boy.

"Have you heard from Archie?" Cheryl asked hopeful that there wouldn't be negative news regarding Mr. Andrews son.

"It's a tough war he's fightin' over there, he tells me those Nazi's are relentless."

"Archie is a brave boy." Cheryl reassured the postmaster. "One day all our boys will be returned safely to us."

"You're a true light in this town Cheryl Blossom." Mr. Andrews looked to the young girl with a genuine smile.

"I best be on my way sir, I have errands to attend to, you have a beautiful rest of your day."

With one last reassuring smile Cheryl turned on her heel and made her way out of the post office. She walked the short distance through town until she made her next destination. Pop's Diner. Walking in she spotted just the person she needed to see.

"Ladies!" She chirped, walking up to a booth that sat her two best friends, Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper. The pair looked up in unison from their usual breakfast consisting of hash browns, 2 strips of bacon and a sunny side up egg.

"Cheryl Bombshell." Veronica smirked up at the girl.

"Hey Cheryl." Betty smiled warmly.

"Just the duo that I was looking for." Cheryl exclaimed, sliding into the booth next to Betty.

"Really?" Veronica asked, rather confused. "We haven't seen you much in the last few months." She pointed out.

"Yeah well," Cheryl thought over her words carefully. "I suppose I just don't have the stomach for war."

"Who really does?" Betty agreed with a shrug, continuing to pick at her breakfast.

"Well regardless, we're pleased to see you." Veronica noted. "What's going on?"

"I've met someone." Cheryl admitted. "A new friend that just moved to town."

"Oh?" Betty looked up from her meal. "Who is this friend?"

"Her name is Toni. I met her in town yesterday. She was inquiring on the open position down at the shop."

"That's wonderful news!" Veronica smiled. "Hasn't your father been trying to fill that position for weeks?"

"Yes well, with everyone's focus on the war effort, nobody finds need to pay much attention to a small hardware store." Cheryl shrugged.

"Well perfect, then all his troubles are over." Veronica pointed out.

"Not quite," Cheryl shook her head. "He didn't hire her."

"Why ever not?" Betty's brow line furrowed.

"She," Cheryl paused, she hated this part. "She's a colored."

Veronica's face twisted up in confusion.

"Your father didn't hire her because- "She didn't find it necessary to finish the rest. "Well that's the disappointing world we live in." She shrugged.

"Daddy says his customers would be outraged to be served by her." Cheryl sighed.

"He's not wrong." Betty pointed out. "He probably did her a favor. It wouldn't be safe for her to work there when ignorant small-minded people frequent that shop every day. There are plenty of places in town who will hire colored folk. She should apply somewhere building for the war effort."

"That's why I'm here actually." Cheryl looked to Veronica shyly. "I thought ya'll might have a position open down at the docks."

Veronica looked back to Cheryl stunned.

"I'd love to help but are you serious? Lodge Dry Dock and Shipbuilding currently employs thirteen thousand employees. We're meeting our quotas every week. There isn't a single reason to put one more person on payroll."

"You'd be doing it as a favor." Cheryl shrugged. "For me. Surely you have some sort of position open."

"Why do you care so much?" Veronica questioned. "Didn't you say you just met this girl yesterday?"

Cheryl looked out the window of the diner and then back to her friend.

"Because everyone in this town is missing someone important in their lives due to this war. She'll be no different, except she's out there begging for work and getting turned down because of the color of her skin and we're at a diner having breakfast. Turned down by people whom I share a last name. Something about that doesn't sit comfortably with me."

Betty and Veronica both stared back at their friend with the same intrigued expression.

"Alright," Veronica exhaled. "Tell her to meet me down at the wage office on Monday. I'll talk to daddy, I'm sure we can find something for her to do."

Cheryl beamed.

"Thanks Ronnie!" She exclaimed, sliding out of the booth. "You're truly the best." She said softly, leaning down to kiss Veronica Lodge on the cheek.

She turned to leave the diner. Next on her list, find Toni Topaz.

* * *

Cheryl knew little about the girl she met yesterday. One being her name and the other being that she just moved here. It wasn't much to go on, but she understood the colored community resided north of the city on a dirt stretch of road called Davis Avenue, that would be the first place that she'd check.

Nerves quickly set in as it dawned on her that for the first time in her life, she would be walking into a place where she was the minority. It made her grieve for the colored community if this is how they were meant to feel every time they walked passed a sign in a window labeled "Whites Only". She wasn't an ignorant woman however, she knew their feeling was worse, far worse. She could freely walk wherever she pleased, for them there would be consequences.

She was unsure of how she would be received but ever determined, she put on a brave face as she approached the edge of town. Sturdy brick buildings faded to shabby shacks thrown together with scrap material. Concrete sidewalks ended abruptly, and lumpy gravel ridden, dirt paths led the way to Davis Avenue.

The first set of eyes that were laid on her were wide with shock and slightly appalled at what they were witnessing, a white person in their neighborhood. For a brief moment Cheryl's conscious asked her "Is all this really worth it?" but she quickly pushed that to the back of her mind.

Cheryl opted for ignoring each set of eyes that grew wider as she walked, she needed to find a familiar face. Perhaps an ally that she'd associated with before. None to soon did she hear her name called in the distance. Hopeful, she spun around to see someone very familiar.

Harry Clayton, father to Chuck Clayton and Candy Desk Clerk at the movie theater that both whites and blacks could attend.

"Ms. Blossom!" He shouted her way again as they made eye contact. He picked up his pace making his way toward the redhead. Slightly out of breath he approached her.

"Mr. Clayton." Feeling relieved Cheryl offered the man with warm brown eyes a bright smile.

"Miss?" He shook his head. "What on earth are you doing on this side of town?" He inquired.

"I'm looking for someone actually." She stated matter-of-factly.

"And who might that be?" His forehead wrinkled with concern.

"You may know her actually, she just moved here." Cheryl looked over Mr. Clayton's shoulder and noticed that all eyes were still on her. "Toni Topaz?" She brought her gaze back to the warm browns in front of her.

"I do." He stated, voice uneven. "What business do you have with the Topaz family?" He asked suspiciously.

Cheryl's face twisted up, she wasn't prepared to be questioned in such a manner. It quickly dawned on her that a white woman strolling through a black neighborhood calling on a colored resident may come off threatening. She quickly scrambled to correct the situation.

"We just met yesterday, she was unfortunately unable to get a job in town, so I asked around and I may have found a position for her!" Cheryl grinned.

"Well that's mighty nice of you miss but I believe young Toni and her mama have already found work. "Harry shrugged. "Her uncle Tommy found an ad in the paper looking for a domestic laundress for a local white family and sent Toni on her way to interview for the position. Turned out they needed a cook and hired on Annamae as well."

Cheryl's eyes grew wide.

"Well great!" Cheryl couldn't figure out why her response sounded forced. "Well I best be on my way then."

Cheryl offered the man one last smile, stepping to the side and began her walk home. She nodded and smiled at every eye that followed her on her way back down Davis Avenue. Once her feet hit concrete she allowed herself to breathe, which in kind allowed her to think. What was wrong with her? She should be happy for Toni. She got a job and an opportunity to work with her mother, that's an almost perfect situation. Maybe it's because a domestic laundress is meant to reside in the home of the family they serve thus meaning the likelihood of Cheryl ever seeing Toni again was slim.

"What's the big deal?" She whispered to herself. She'd only just met the girl yesterday. For some odd reason however, she'd just latched on. She'd felt the need to take herself out of her comfort zone to help Toni in any way she could. "It was the right thing to do." She assured herself aloud.

In the end she settled on the fact that it was **her** father who denied Toni work in the first place and Cheryl felt responsible for that. If nothing more, it was a good way to occupy her time in a way other than constantly thinking about JJ and his safety.

* * *

The Blossom family home was a staple in Mobile. Once you arrive you're welcomed by a massive Cherry Blossom tree signaling that you have reached the Blossom residence. After that is a winding red dirt lane lined with Southern Magnolia's, it stretches a quarter mile to a white two-story house with a wraparound porch and Royal Blue shutters sat on 2 acres of land. It wasn't known for it's mass but for it's beauty. It was a humble home for a humble family.

Cheryl approached the Cherry Blossom tree and detected a delicious sent in the air, one she'd never smelled before, filled with spice. Her stomach began to beg for her feet to move faster. As she made her way down the lane it became very clear to her that the smell was coming from her home. Maybe her mama decided to try out a new recipe? She did spot a smile on her mother's face at dinner recently and everyone knows Penelope Blossom loves to cook. Perhaps she really is in better spirits. Cheryl picked up her pace, eager to taste what her mother was cooking.

When she approached she saw her father sitting in his rocking chair, reading the paper on the front porch. "Hi daddy." She smiled, walking up the steps.

"Hi baby." He grinned, not taking his eyes off his paper. "Have a seat for a little bit, iced tea is comin'."

Cheryl instantly felt excitement. The Blossom family hadn't enjoyed sweet tea on the porch since Jason left. Her mother must really be feeling mighty fine. As she took her seat next to her father the screen door creaked open. She looked up and felt instant dread for the person carrying the tray of iced tea wasn't her mama at all. She found herself locking eyes with a familiar pair of dark brown orbs, that seem to always look as if they're holding all the worlds most precious secrets behind them.

"Miss." The word came out small and breathy yet very direct and suddenly the tray of tea was being offered before her.

Cheryl instantly shot a daring look at her father whose eyes were still focused on the paper in his hand. "Daddy, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Clifford looked up quite perturbed, forehead creasing in kind.

"Toni you can bring that tray inside, we'll be in shortly." He directed, causing Cheryl's ears to grow hot.

Toni nodded once and took the tray back inside as she was told.

"You'd better watch your tone young lady." Her father warned.

"Did I miss something?" She pressed on.

Clifford folded his paper neatly and dropped it on the small wicker table by his chair.

"Your mother" he began to explain "she's been having a rough go at it as you know. However, these past few weeks have been incredibly trying on her and she's taken a turn for the worst. It's takes everything in her to get up and dressed for the day let alone keep up the household. We need help and more important she needs to not feel burdened by the day to day responsibilities that come with having a home and a family to take care of."

"But I just saw her, last night, she smiled daddy I saw it." Cheryl argued.

"If there were any hint of a smile my darling I promise you, it was a cynical one." He sighed, gravely serious. "You do not see her behind closed doors, you do not see how she curses my very existence for allowing your brother to go fulfill what he felt was his destiny."

"But Toni? Of all people daddy?" Cheryl questioned.

"I thought you would be happy, you were so upset over the fact that I could not hire her on at the hardware store. When she arrived for the interview I thought you would be pleased." Clifford leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, waiting to see how Cheryl would argue.

"I wanted her to have a job where she could feel dignified, being the help wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Cheryl argued.

"These are the times." Clifford said calmly.

"And are we supposed to just sit back and watch as mama gets swallowed up in her own self-pity?" She questioned.

"If we must, we must." Her father sighed. "Until Jason's return, I see no other way."

"That feels like a cowardly approach." Cheryl knew she was pushing it now, but she felt the need to press on. "It's sad really."

Cheryl could see her fathers face heat up and like a tea kettle left to long, his top blew off.

"I want my wife back god damnit!" His voice; hoarse and tout. "If that means giving her a break from a life that constantly reminds her of a son that she could lose any moment then I will do what I must. I am giving her the freedom to decide what she wants to do and when she wants to do it and for that I will not allow you to make me out to be a coward. I am a husband, fighting to keep his wife sane through this tough time."

Cheryl looked back to her father stunned. He had never spoken to her in this manner and she was unsure of how to take it.

"I do not want to be your enemy Cheryl." He admitted in a hushed tone. "So, stop forcing me to be."

With that he stood and made his way to the screen door, leaving Cheryl with her thoughts.

Minutes later she heard the door swing open again.

"Miss?"

She looked up to see Toni standing over her once again.

"Don't call me that." The redhead requested.

"I'm afraid there are laws in place preventing me from doing that." Toni smirked.

Cheryl sighed and leaned back in her chair, mimicking her father's earlier position.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." Cheryl shook her head.

"What are you sorry for?" Toni questioned.

Cheryl's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"For this" She motioned around her. "For my father bringing you here."

"For your father giving me a job?" Toni asked confused.

"Yes!" Cheryl shouted. "Well no, but for him giving you _this_ job. It's so degrading and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it, for this, for the hardware store."

Toni smiled down at Cheryl, giving her a knowing look as everything came together.

"There's nothing to be sorry about regarding the hardware store Miss."

Cheryl shot Toni a glare at the formal name only causing Toni's smile to grow wider.

"It was foolish of me to think that times might have changed so much that it might allow not only a woman, but a woman of color to work in a public establishment. I figured employers might just be desperate enough to allow such a thing with all our men fighting overseas. Fighting for freedom, fighting against discrimination and racism. I was wrong." Toni explained.

"I'm so sorry that my father reminded you of that." Cheryl shut her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"Don't be, your father saved me from that." Toni placed her hand on Cheryl's forearm, triggering the redhead to open her eyes.

Her touch was warm and comforting.

"He's not a racist man, he's a realist." Toni pulled her hand away and Cheryl instantly felt the loss. "I would've been in constant danger had he given me the job. Now-" Toni smiled "come inside, it's time for supper and you need to meet my mama."

Cheryl stood and followed her new laundress through the entrance of the home, instantly reminded of the scent that brought her here so fast in the first place. They walked down the hall and as they entered kitchen a petite woman smiled warmly at the duo. She was unfamiliar and familiar all at once. He hair was pulled back in a perfect knot with a crisp white headband to round out the look. She wore a pale-yellow dress with a white apron to match her headband tied on top. Cheryl had only just noticed that Toni was in the same attire.

Clifford Blossom was already seated at the table, patiently awaiting his supper.

"Looks like hunger got the best of ya." He looked toward his daughter. "I don't blame you, I've been sampling Annamae's cooking all damned day and it is a blessing." Clifford's grin set off all the creases on his face.

"I thank ya sir." The woman eyes creased where her smile grew, she looked back to Cheryl. "Nice to meet you Miss, I'm Annamae, Toni's mother. I hear you two have already met."

"We have." Cheryl nodded.

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate your father's generosity. For the job, the salary, and the room. It's all been very wonderful. You all seem like a splendid family." She complimented.

Cheryl smiled, she really wasn't sure what else she should do.

"Now have a seat." Annamae directed without lack of sass. "You're in for a treat tonight. For dinner you'll be having my grandmothers Gumbo recipe and for dessert, my famous Orange Pineapple Ice Cream."

"Just us?" Cheryl questioned. "Won't you both be joining us? Surely after you've cooked all day.

"Cheryl." Her father warned.

"It is customary for a laundress and cook to eat in separate quarters Miss." Annamae explained so her employer wouldn't have to.

Cheryl looked to Toni who per usual, just offered her a smirk.

"Will mama at least be joining us?" She looked to her father.

"Your mother has opted to have dinner in her room." Clifford clapped and rubbed his hands together as a piping hot bowl of gumbo was placed in front of him. He was basically salivating.

As Annamae continued to serve, Toni skipped off to continue with her house work.

Cheryl gave in, it was time to succumb to her stomachs cries for food. She was tired, and all of this was just too new for her. There was a lot to be figured out and it wasn't all going to happen in one night.

* * *

 **Heads up, already working on CH3! For the record, it will be almost exclusively Choni content.**


End file.
